Mythical Birds of Love
by Call Me Mink
Summary: Sasuke adalah bentuk pengorbanan yang seharusnya diberikan pada dewa matahari 'Phoenix'. Akan tetapi, demi mencari sebuah obat untuk ayahnya yang disebabkan burung itu mempertemukannya dengan seseorang pemuda yang ternyata hampir senasib dengannya. Warn! OOC, AU, YAOI. NARUSASU. Hiatus!


Langit siang berganti dengan malam. Membuat sang raja matahari harus rela meninggalkan tahtanya sesaat, untuk sang raja malam yang sudah merentangkan sayap hitamnya.

23 Juli, tepat di bulan purnama. Sesosok malaikat kecil telah lahir kedunia, membawa banyak air mata bahagia karna kelahirannya. Semua orang bersorak riang, sembari memberi penghormatan besar untuk sosok malaikat itu.

Uchiha Sasuke, begitu mereka menyebutnya. Sesosok pangeran kecil, yang terlahir di kerajaan Uchiha, sosok malaikat mungil yang terlahir dari pasangan raja dan ratu. Uchiha Fugaku, dan istrinya Uchiha Mikoto.

"Selamat atas kelahiran pangeran, yang mulia. Semoga kejayaan dan nasib baik selalu berada di pihak anda," ucap salah sesatu kepercayaan raja. Disambut ucapan selamat dari yang lainnya.

Sementara itu, ratu Mikoto. Ibu dari pangeran mungil itu tengah berbaring, setengah duduk di ranjangnya, sembari mendengkap lembut Sasuke penuh kasih sayang. Bibirnya melengkung indah, mengukir sebuah senyuman tulus yang tidak pernah luntur dari wajah cantiknya. Menatap penuh syukur pada kami-sama karena telah meberkatinya seorang malaikat mungil paling indah yang pernah ia lihat.

Merasakan usapan lembut pada kepalanya, Sang ratu pun menolehkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih," ucapnya tersenyum tulus.

"Tidak, akulah yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu istriku," balas sang raja. Mengecup pelan kening istrinya, lalu menatap putranya penuh kasih sayang, "Hai, jagoan kecil ayah disini."

一Bruk一 Tersentak kaget, kedua pasangan itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada suara itu. Dan disana, tampak seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah berbersujud pada mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya sang raja penuh wibawa. Berdiri menghampiri wanita paruh baya itu, "Dan, siapa kau?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hamba Chiyo, menghadap yang mulia," jawabnya. Masih tetap berlutut. Seolah tak ingin menatap sang raja yang kini tengah menatapnya bingung. "Hamba seorang peramal," tambahnya.

Menganggukan paham, sang raja pun memerintahkan wanita paruh baya itu untuk berdiri. Namun, alih-alih menuruti perintahnya, wanita paruh baya itu malah semakin menundukan kepalanya. Mengundang banyak tanda tanya dari semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu.

"Maaf kan saya yang mulia. Tapi ini tentang ramalan pangeran Sasuke," ucapnya. Membuat suasana diruangan itu hening seketika, dan hanya terdengar angin malam yang menerpa gordeng jendela, "Dia. Telah bangkit dari pembakaran dirinya."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya sang raja mulai gelisah. Sementara sang ratu yang seolah mengerti maksud dari ucapan wanita paruh baya itu langsung mengeratkan dengkapannya pada Sasuke. Berbeda dengan semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu, mereka hanya terdiam menatap penuh ingin tahu dari ucapan wanita yang mengaku sebagai peramal itu.

"Semuanya, tinggalkan kami. Dan jangan sampai ada satu orangpun yang memasuki ruangan ini," ucap sang raja tiba-tiba. Tidak butuh waktu lama lagi, semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu langsung mengundurkan diri. Menyisakan sang peramal, raja, ratu, dan Sasuke kecil.

Keheningan kembali terjadi di antara mereka, membuat suasana yang lebih tegang. "Katakan lah!" perintah sang raja mutlak.

"Dia, Phoenix. Telah bangkit dari kematiannya, dan meminta pengorbanan darimu," ucap sang peramal.

Dia yakin pendengarannya masih bagus. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin? 'Dia' meminta sebuah pengorbanan darinya, setelah sekian ratusan tahun dari permintaan terakhirnya. Dia bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu akan pengorbanan yang dimaksud, tapi disini. Perannya sebagai seorang ayah Sekaligus raja benar-benar tengah diuji.

Raut bahagia kini sudah lenyap dari wajah cantik sang ratu, digantikan dengan air mata, serta perasaan tidak ingin kehilangan yang tergurat di kedua iris mata onyxnya. Tubuhnya lemas, setelah mendengar ucapan wanita peramal itu, dan saat ini perasaannya benar-benar terasa hancur. Bagaimana mungkin dia akan merelakan sesuatu yang baru saja telah menjadi udara baginya begitu saja?

"Omong kosong," sangkal sang raja menatap geram wanita paruh baya itu.

"Maafkan saya yang mulia, akan tetapi. Phoenix, sang dewa matahari telah bangkit dari pembakaran dirinya. Dan memintamu untuk memberikan pangeran Sasuke padanya, sebagai pengorbananmu terhadapnya, atas semua kemakmuran yang sudah ia berikan pada kerajaan besarmu selama raturan tahun ini."

"OMONG KOSONG. PENGAWAL! SERET WANITA TUA INI, DAN PENJARAKAN DIA DI RUANG BAWAH TANAH." serunya murka. Sementara itu, para pengawal yang semejak tadi berada dibalik pintu langsung menerobos pintu dan berbondong-bondong menghampiri Chiyo. Dan menyeretnya secara paksa.

"Yang mulia, kau tidak bisa menghianatinya begitu saja. Dia memberi mu waktu untuk bersama pangeran, dan bila waktunya sudah tiba maka kau harus menyerahkannya pada sang dewa matahari, PHOENIX!" seru Chiyo.

"Rajaku, aku tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke, Fugaku!"

Mendengkap lembut istrinya sang raja pun menatap Sasuke kecil yang tengah menangis keras, seolah mengatakan jika diapun tidak ingin berpisah darinya. "Tidak, kita tidak akan pernah kehilangan Sasuke. Karna aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya menyentuh putra kita, Mikoto. Tidak akan pernah!"

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Genre: Fantasy, Supernatural, Adventure, Romance

.

Rating: T+

.

Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Uchiha Sasuke

.

Warn: OOC, AU, Typo (s), alur kecepetan, Boys Love, Shou-ai, Yaoi, Boy x Boy, dll

.

TBC.

.

Huaaa... Ini baru prolog. :'v fic ini adalah bentuk rasa ketertarikan Mink sama mitos burung Phoenix. Kali aja salah satu diantara kalian semua ada yang suka ama mitos ini kaya Mink. Kenapa ngambil dari mitos burung Phoenix? Ya karena Mink emang suka banget, sekaligus ngepans ama burung Phoenix, dan ngebet banget pengen buat. Walau masih banyak kekurangannya. :v

.

RnR.


End file.
